Tomb of Annihilation (board game)
Tomb of Annihilation is a board game set in the Chult region of the Forgotten Realms. It is based on the Tomb of Annihilation story line. __TOC__ }} Gameplay The players select their Heroes and then form an adventuring party, working as a team to succeed in the adventure scenarios provided by the game. A players turn has three phases: Hero, Exploration and Villain. * Hero Phase: Player moves and attacks monsters. * Exploration Phase: Add new Dungeon tiles, draw Monster cards and place Traps. * Villain Phase: Draw and play Encounter cards. The objective of the game is to complete each adventure. Players lose if their Hero is at zero Hit Points (HP) at the start of their turn, and there are no Healing Surge tokens that can be played. Players can lose if they fail to reach an adventures objective and defeat requirements. The board game is intended to be played as a campaign, but it can be played as a one-shot adventure. In campaign mode, cards are separated into two decks: Starting Deck and Advanced Deck. The board game can be combined with other D&D Adventure System Cooperative Play Board Games, such as The Legend of Drizzt Board Game. Index ;Characters: :Acererak • Artus Cimber • Asharra • Birdsong • Dragonbait • Jessamine • Kupalué • Liara Portyr • Nanny Pu’pu • Mwaxanaré • Na • Nrakka • Qawasha • Ras Nsi • Valindra Shadowmantle ;Creatures: :Aarakocra • Batiri • Gargoyle • Firenewt • Girallon • Human • Jaculi • Lich • Pterafolk • Saurial • Skeleton • Su-monster • Tabaxi • Triceratops • Throat leech • Vegepygmy • Velociraptor • Yuan-ti • Zorbo ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Kir Sabal • Tomb of the Nine Gods :;Region: Chult :;Ruins: Omu :;Settlements: Fort Beluarian • Port Nyanzaru ;Magic: :;Items: Belt of Hill giant strength • Cloak of displacement • Dancing blade • Ioun stone of Mastery • Wand of wonder :;Spells: Acid arrow • Fire shield • Mage armor • Pass without trace • Web • Whirling blade ;Plants: :Assassin vine • Constrictor weed ;Religion: :Ubtao Contents * 42 Miniatures (5 Dark Blue Heroes, 9 Purple Villains & Monsters and 28 Green Monsters) * 3 Misty Arch standees * 2 Devil Face standees * 5 Hero tiles * 4 Villain tiles * 1 rulebook * 1 adventure book * 1 20-sided die * 40 interlocking Dungeon tiles * 5 double-sized interlocking Special tiles * 225 cards * Over 300 tokens Cards ;Starting Deck: * 5 Sequence of Play cards * 54 Hero Power cards * 5 Adventure cards * 26 Encounter cards * 30 Treasure cards * 30 Monster cards * 5 Trap cards * 10 Spell cards ;Advanced Deck: * 16 Encounter cards * 16 Treasure cards * 16 Monster cards * 7 Trap cards Miniatures ;Green Monsters: * 3 Batari * 3 Vegepygmy * 3 Zorbo * 3 Velociraptor * 3 Chultan Zombie * 3 Skeleton * 1 Skeleton Key * 3 Su-Monster * 3 Firenewt * 3 Yuan-ti Broodguard * 1 Stone Juggernaut ;Purple Villains: * 1 Vegepygmy Chief * 1 Belindra Shadowmantle * 1 Giant Four Armed Gargoyle * 1 Acererak * 1 Girallon * 2 Pterafolk * 1 Ras Nsi ;Dark Blue Heroes: * 1 Qawasha * 1 Birdsong Tabaxi Minstral * 1 Artus Cimber * 1 Asharra * 1 Dragonbait Tokens * 64 1 HP tokens * 8 5 HP tokens * 6 Healing Surge tokens * 22 Monster HP tokens * 5 Treasure tokens * 16 Complex Trap tokens * 40 one hundred gold pieces tokens * 16 five hundred gold pieces tokens * 6 one thousand gold pieces tokens ;Advancement tokens: * 4 Regain 2 HP tokens * 4 Recharge tokens * 4 +1 Damage tokens * 4 Reroll tokens * 4 +2 Attack tokens ;1-inch circles: * 2 Ally tokens * 1 Acid arrow token * 1 Mage armor token * 4 Fire shield tokens * 5 Pass without trace tokens * 3 Web tokens * 1 Na token * 3 Wand of Wonder tokens * 4 Mushroom tokens * 3 Straw Man tokens * 1 Heroic Hit Point token ;Condition markers: * 5 Advantage markers * 5 Disadvantage markers * 12 Stunned markers * 8 Monster Advantage/Disadvantage ;Trap tokens: * 16 Safe Traps * 8 Draw Traps * 6 Dart Traps (1 Damage) * 5 Arrow Traps (2 Damage) * 4 Spear Traps (3 Damage) * 2 Fire Traps (4 Damage) Gallery ToA-board-game-back-cover.jpg|Back cover ToA-Board-game-contents.jpg|Game pieces Appendix Game Credits * Game Design: Kevin Wilson * Adventure System Design: Mike Mearls, Peter Lee, Bill Slavicsek * WizKids Graphic Design: Richard Dadisman * Rulebook Cover Illustration: Daarken * Adventure Book Cover Illustration: Daarken * Artists:Daarken, Chris Dien, Shawn Wood, Olga Drebas * WizKids Editorial Design: Patricia Rodriguez * DungeonTiles: Nakarin Sukontakorn External Links * Tomb of Annihilation at Wizards of the Coast References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2017